<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Touch by LoveFandoms828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199890">Warm Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828'>LoveFandoms828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Character(s), Consensual, Cuddling After, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gentleness, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Touching, Warm, bisexual guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamar and Jasper finally decide to have sex with each other, Lamar thinks that he is going to be on top (not even bothering to talk about this with Jasper) and to his shock, he ends up being on bottom 💚 </p><p>[Jasper (male oc) x Lamar ~ 💙♡]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin Clinton &amp; Lamar Davis, Lamar Davis/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasper said that he wanted to have sex with him (this would be the first time that they would do it with each other), which this other dark-skinned male agreed, although Lamar just assumed that he was gonna be on top. Especially with how gorgeous that Jasper appeared. He kept imagining and daydreaming of Jasper on bottom, blushing while on the bed, getting fucked by him. </p><p> </p><p>Not knowing he would be sadly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It's night, dark and cold out, like always. They are at Jasper's place now, that mansion and in this silver eyed male's room again. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper watched as Lamar looked around the room, not minding it much, and that silence between them was nice too. </p><p> </p><p>There were candles everywhere around them, scented like cherries and cream, lit now. </p><p> </p><p>This scent was very similar to Jasper's as well, as he had a cherry cologne on. It is his favorite scent, after all. </p><p> </p><p>These candles are the only lighting, just dim, in that room.</p><p> </p><p>Although there was also moonlight which shined through the curtains that covered the window and illuminated the bed, slightly. </p><p> </p><p>That bed was made nicely, with silky crimson red sheets and a comfy black blanket at the end. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was a bit perfect, like the way Jasper wanted, before they made love. He had some patience in him.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar had been waiting for this night, the anticipation feeling like forever from now. He had made an effort to be as clean and as charming as he could be. He had shaved his face, got his hair trimmed and he had taken at least two showers today. </p><p> </p><p>He had put his usual cologne on. He wore grey sweatpants, a black tank top, and the last but not least, his iconic green cap, covering his recently fixed hair. But just because the cap made him feel like - well, Lamar.</p><p> </p><p>In Jasper's room, Lamar looked around. He also sniffed that scent of those candles in: Cherry, fainter than Jasper's cologne though. He liked both these variations, as Jasper's cologne was strong and intrusive, the candles on the other hand were sweet, warm and welcoming.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes slowly stopped to Jasper, a half of a smirk appeared on his dark lips, his chocolate brown eyes glimmering from excitement.</p><p> </p><p>'Damn, this' one pretty setting 'here, 'course that fits ya..' he thought to himself. He hummed softly too. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper had a smile, when he noticed that he was being stared at. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he was walking away from him. He took off his own jacket, fedora hat, and chain necklaces. He puts them on a dresser. </p><p> </p><p>He turned around, then he looked at him. He also noticed Lamar had walked over. He gets close to Jasper, kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar wanted to do it already. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper thought that Lamar was adorable with how eager he's being. He let himself be kissed by his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar stared at Jasper's exposed neck when he was putting his accessories away. </p><p> </p><p>His heart rate was getting faster and stronger, sweat slowly breaking through his skin already. </p><p> </p><p>He walked to him confidently, his eyes never leaving Jasper's neck.</p><p> </p><p>When Jasper turned around, he couldn't resist anymore. He leaned in to kiss him, passionately, letting out a soft grunt.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper smiled at how passionate it was. He loved that. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he smirked slightly, pulling away from that kiss, eventually. </p><p> </p><p>He started stripping him, taking off Lamar's cap and black tank top. His lover was shirtless now. He was glad that Lamar let him. </p><p> </p><p>His stare was on Lamar's bare chest and v-line. He noticed that Lamar was thinking, deeply in his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Unknown to him that now Lamar assumed that Jasper was a power-bottom or something like that. But he still thought that Jasper was going to be on bottom. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper felt his expression almost twist in confusion, but he didn't. He doesn't think of it or put much mind to that yet.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar didn't expect Jasper to start taking his clothes off. He thought it was a brave move from him to take off his cap since he always wore it. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper's eyes sparking, looking down at Lamar's body, made him self-conscious for a second. </p><p> </p><p>He made another move then, to lay Jasper on the bed, placing his hands on his waist and pushing him towards the edge of that bed - still standing.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper noticed what he was doing. Even more confused. 'What is he..?' He decided to do what he wanted or he probably wouldn't get the chance with how Lamar acted (not that he minds, but still..), he does when Lamar kisses him again. </p><p> </p><p>He had been resisting what he wanted to do, like push Lamar against a wall and kiss him until he was breathless. Or what he was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper let Lamar do what he wanted again. Which was kissing him once more, taking the lead and dominating him. </p><p> </p><p>Though that was short-lived as Lamar was turned around and pushed on the bed by this other male. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper was pushing Lamar down onto his back, on this bed. He gets on top of him. He had pinned Lamar down under him.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar was getting more and more hungry for Jasper's body when he kept exploring his mouth through the kisses. His breath grew heavier and his acting more rushed.</p><p> </p><p>But he was cut from it when Jasper pushed him on the bed, making him let out a surprised yelp. His confusion was visible now, but something was clicking in his brain, like piecing a puzzle together.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were on Jasper again, this time with his look upwards.</p><p> </p><p>He kind of liked that.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper's eyes had a passionate, warm and loving look in them. His expression was soft too. Although a slight smirk got on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>He does something, while Lamar was still letting him. Which is what he thought in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>After that thought, he leaned over Lamar as he gave him a kiss. That was one of the things he's good at. He's a great kisser. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper was kissing him, skillfully. He deepened it a bit, putting his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth. He tasted him, getting mint from it. While he was deepening this kiss, filled with passion. </p><p> </p><p>After awhile, he pulled apart, leaving Lamar breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar tried to fight a moan, to stay tough and dominant, but his walls were slowly breaking from Jasper's actions. His body twitching, eyebrows furrowing from lust, he finally let a delicious sound escape his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He was panting, catching his breath. He had lost all of his dominance, just waiting for what Jasper had planned next. This reality was starting to hit him. That they were going to do the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper loved that noise Lamar made. He smiled again, staring at him. He touched him. He leaned down, kissing Lamar's chest and stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he leans upwards and licks one of Lamar's nipples. He was touching them, rubbing those nipples as well. </p><p> </p><p>He heard these noises that Lamar was letting out. </p><p> </p><p>'So adorable..' Jasper thought, quietly, to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar was arching his body against Jasper's touch, letting soft grunts of approval out.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper pulls down Lamar's sweatpants, taking them off and throwing it on the ground with those other clothes. </p><p> </p><p>He kissed Lamar's inner thighs and he almost leaves marks down there. He was also leaning over again, kissing Lamar's neck, on that sensitive part of it, leaving a slight dark mark on that skin there. He marked him.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar tried to remain still while Jasper was kissing his thighs. He was panting. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a gasp when he felt the small pinching pain of a suckle. He moaned quietly, closing his eyes when Jasper was back working on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>- "J-Jasper.." He whimpered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper smiled softer than usual and caressed Lamar's thigh, gently. "Lamar.." He takes in that sweet scent of Lamar's, that he loves. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar swallowed hardly, his body twitching at Jasper's touch again.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper did something else now, after that. He turns Lamar around again, onto his stomach. He was pulling down Lamar's boxers. He threw it on the ground too. </p><p> </p><p>Now Lamar was fully naked. Jasper takes off his own clothes as well, throwing them on Lamar's. He only had on boxers now, while Lamar has nothing on.</p><p> </p><p>He was whispering something to him. "I've wanted to do this to you for awhile now. I'II take good care of you." he said to Lamar, near his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar let another gasp out when he was turned around. He was getting nervous, tensing when he realized what could be happening.</p><p> </p><p>He listened to Jasper's words, calming his racing thoughts slightly. He nodded a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper had a slight smile, when he noticed that, at the end. He just stayed quiet now as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He opened it. He lubed his fingers, covering them in it. </p><p> </p><p>He was also kissing down Lamar's back, on that spine. To relax this other male's body. He felt how tense that Lamar is. He spreads him down there, putting his fingers against that hole. He rubbed him, carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady. He enjoyed Jasper's kisses.</p><p> </p><p>He was startled a little bit when he felt Jasper's hands and fingers on his bottom, gasping. That lube felt cold on his most sensitive spot on his body.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper was pushing two of his fingers in Lamar now, after awhile. He feels how tight those walls are, inside him, against these fingers. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed how Lamar was gripping onto the bed sheets, tightly. He leans down. </p><p> </p><p>"Just relax, Lamar.." he said to him, into Lamar's ear again. In a gentle tone of voice, with it still being low. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar was stifling a moan, resting his forehead against the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut. He was shuddering at the uncomfortable feeling. He didn't understand how this could be pleasurable. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper was touching Lamar's back, running and tracing his fingers on that spine, trying to soothe him. He moved those fingers, in and out of him. When he was noticing that Lamar's breathing had calmed down slightly. He fingered him, stretching him open. He twisted and curled his fingers too. He scissored that ring of muscle.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar was gritting his teeth, but slowly the burning, aching feeling was starting to numb. His controlled breathing was relaxing, getting heavier. </p><p> </p><p>He was longing for more, beginning to enjoy Jasper's fingers. Soft grunts left Lamar's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper gave one last kiss, feeling that warm softness of Lamar's dark skin, on this other male's back. </p><p> </p><p>Then, after that, he pulls these fingers out. He turned Lamar around so that he was lying on his back again now. He takes off his boxers in front of him, pulling them down and throwing it with their clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Now both of them are naked. Jasper's hardening erection was showing, and honestly, he is decently sized. </p><p> </p><p>He started putting on a condom. He lubed it and made sure that his shaft was covered in this clear stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar let out a wince. When Jasper removed his fingers. He didn't fight it when Jasper turned him around and began to strip. Lamar's eyes were on Jasper's crotch, his breath getting heavier.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper gets closer to him, spreading Lamar's legs, after he positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. He was making sure that Lamar was okay, then he looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you." he told him and meant it. After that, he pushed inside Lamar, slowly. He was only halfway in. 'Fuck, he's so tight..' he also thought. </p><p> </p><p>He moaned in a quiet and soft way, feeling Lamar's tightness. His dick is way bigger than his fingers after all.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar made a small noise when he felt the tip of Jasper's shaft press against his entrance. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were on Jasper's, he was submitting to him wholly. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, feeling Jasper beginning to push inside of him. He let a longing, aching moan out, his breath labored again. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes squeezed shut, the pain being almost too much to him. A tear rolled down his cheek, but the uncomfortable feeling was slowly numbing away, like earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper just stays there. He let him adjust, staring at him. His eyes softened, his stare was on Lamar again. On that dark skinned body. </p><p> </p><p>He was loving every second of it, just being very close to him. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like Lamar loved that closeness too.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar felt safe and okay of what Jasper was doing to him. It feels right. </p><p> </p><p>They were quiet, but it was the good kind of quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar's body was adjusting to him, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>- "Ah'.. Ah'm okay now.." Lamar said, with a low voice, still feeling a bit nervous. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper nodded at that. He started thrusting, in and out of Lamar, medium paced. He kept an even rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>He felt that tightness from him and still liked it. Like something in him snapping, although he keeps control of himself, to not hurt Lamar.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar was letting moans out with every thrust. He was panting again, softly now, throwing his head back.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper's thrusts stayed that same pace, while he's feeling pleasure, and loving it.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar turned to look at him, biting his lip. He pulled Jasper into a kiss, moaning in the other male's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper kissed him back, pulling apart from it, eventually. He felt a heat radiating off them. He feels a pleasured bliss and sensation that felt so good to him. He knew that his lover was feeling the same way too. He also was thinking to himself again. Of how he can't take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He was pulling out of Lamar and repositioning him. He saw that this other dark-skinned male's eyes widened for just a second, only as he did it. He puts Lamar's legs over his shoulders, almost bending Lamar in half (to thrust in him, in a better angle, to get deep inside his lover). He gripped each of Lamar's wrists, holding that other male's arms down onto this bed. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper was leaning down again, pushing inside him once more. His thrusts are harder now. </p><p> </p><p>Now his grip was on Lamar's hips. </p><p> </p><p>"Lamar.." He let out a moan again.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost like he was trying to stay even closer to him. He wanted to overwhelm Lamar. To drown him in that feeling. Of what he felt for him. Which was love.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar let a gasp out when Jasper re-entered him, making him moan louder. Jasper was closer to hitting his sweet spot, making him lose control.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper heard Lamar's silent heartbeat and quiet breathing, especially his lover's moans. He thrusted a bit more in him, deeper now, all the way inside Lamar. </p><p> </p><p>He gripped onto Lamar's thighs. He also kissed Lamar's neck again, lovingly and warmly. He let out another moan. </p><p> </p><p>"Lamar~" he said his lover's name, breathlessly. He stared into Lamar's eyes, silently. He breathed quietly and softly. He mouthed 'I love you' before he kissed Lamar's soft lips again. He puts his hand in Lamar's too, and entangled their fingers together, holding that other male's hand during sex. He made passionate love to him.</p><p> </p><p>Their warm bodies are against each other. That moonlight shined down and illuminated them in a dim lighting (because other than that, this room is slightly dark around these two guys).</p><p> </p><p>Lamar was flushed from breathlessness. He was slightly flustered, unable to speak. He felt the pleasure building inside of him, his body slowly tensing again. </p><p> </p><p>But from everything now. Not nervousness anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper lets out some moans himself, thrusting deeply inside him, staying very close to Lamar.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar was moaning more. His moans are high-pitched. Closer to his climax, his moans ended, changing into deep gasps and shudders, his whole body trembling. </p><p> </p><p>Until he finally snapped, reaching his climax as he violently twitched and came, his cum staining both of the men.</p><p> </p><p>He was seeing blur, tears of pleasure going down. A sob escaped him, his lips quivering. He was in bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, Jasper came with him. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper calmed down. Then, he pulled out of Lamar, in a careful way. He took off that condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned them both off with a cloth too, before throwing it into a trash bin as well (with the other evidence of them having sex). </p><p> </p><p>He pulls that black blanket halfway over them, covering their bare lower bodies. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper lays down with him, cuddling Lamar now. He nuzzled against him again. He holds Lamar close, into his arms (they're wrapped around him, although not too tightly). He gave him another kiss, affectionately. In a loving way.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar had no clear memory of the moments right after the sex. He was in afterglow, fully relaxed and calm. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper's arms felt just right for him.</p><p> </p><p>He nuzzled against Jasper's chest, sleepy but happy. He smiled against Jasper's lips when he kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper pulled apart from it. He wiped Lamar's tears away, gently again. </p><p> </p><p>He had a smile. He takes in Lamar's warmth and that sweet scent of cocoa butter from his lover. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, L.." he said to him, again, meaning it once more.</p><p> </p><p>- "Love you, Jasper.." Lamar hummed back to him, looking into Jasper's eyes. A tired smile was on his face, and he tried to caress Jasper's waist with one of his hands while he was about to fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper smiled again, softly now at that. He kept his slight smile. He made sure that Lamar was comfortable after that love making they did. After that, he watched him, silently. He breathed quietly, with Lamar. </p><p> </p><p>He was spooning Lamar from behind, when they both turned around, eventually. He's still holding him, even closer now. He wants Lamar to always feel loved and warm with him.</p><p> </p><p>Lamar had Jasper's hand in his own, the one around his waist. His eyes closed, slowly. He was falling asleep, knowing that his lover was there for him.</p><p> </p><p>They cuddled, snuggling against each other. Both guys were closing their eyes, falling asleep together. They slept peacefully, for awhile, staying close to that warm feeling of their bodies against one another. In this nice silence between them, in that night.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Hours Later - </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was still dark and cold out, during this night, in that silence. Although instead of sleeping, both guys are awake again. </p><p> </p><p>Now Lamar was on the phone, but he was still lying down on the bed and on his stomach. His ass and legs are sore, hurting slightly, from that sex he had with Jasper. </p><p> </p><p>Though, it seemed like, he was satisfied. Strangely enough. His heart beating ever so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar had called Franklin now, out of wanting to. </p><p> </p><p>He blushed though, a reddish shade on his dark skin as he was flustered at a thought, since he remembered their love making from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>- "So uh.. Hey, F.." Lamar started, letting out a heavy sigh, out of the exhaustion from their sex.</p><p> </p><p>- "Ya two didn't do it?" Franklin asked, misreading Lamar's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>- "What? No, no.. We did it.. Oh, shit.. Yeah, yeah, we.. W-We had sex.." Lamar stammered.</p><p> </p><p>- "A'ight.. You good? That doesn't sound like the Lamar that I know.." Franklin hummed.</p><p> </p><p>- "Well.. Ah' thought t'was gonna bang 'him, but.. He did me.." Lamar said, slightly quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Franklin bursted out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>- "Aw.. C'mon man! This ain't funny..! Mah perfect ass is hurting like never before! This is worse than takin' a huge shit!" Lamar ranted.</p><p> </p><p>- "A'ight! A'ight! Got it. Yo ass handled with dick, but listen dawg.. Kinda knew ya were into it." Franklin admitted.</p><p> </p><p>- "Whaat?!" Lamar was nearly shocked.</p><p> </p><p>- "Ah've always banged girls! Ya can't say that!" Lamar yelled at him now. </p><p> </p><p>Jasper was outside that room, hiding slightly behind a wall, overhearing everything. He listened as he almost laughed himself. But he held it in and resisted the urge. He smirked slightly again.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Lamar hadn't noticed him, too distracted by his conversation with Franklin.</p><p> </p><p>Franklin was calming down, taking a deep breath, so that he wouldn't start to laugh again. </p><p> </p><p>- "I gotchu. But 'am glad ya good." he told him.</p><p> </p><p>- "Yeah, that went well." Lamar hummed, admitting this to him. </p><p> </p><p>- "Ah'm good, homie." </p><p> </p><p>- "I'll let ya sleep then. Goodnight." Franklin told him.</p><p> </p><p>- "Night, dawg." Lamar had said lastly, and then, he ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper grinned happily now. He had a glass of warm coffee for Lamar in his hands, making sure not to drop it or be noticed yet. Taking a second alone. When he gets back in there (which he will soon enough), he was gonna cuddle him again. He was in his thoughts, thinking deeply for a second. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he smiled again. </p><p> </p><p>He really loves him. He loved Lamar, with all his heart. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💙💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>